The Fall of the Great King
by NekoOnTop
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a predator yet a prey in disguise. He's always been hunted however he's the one devouring the hunters. He's always been chased by the cult of his admirers. But, what if his heart has been held captive? Will he want to escape, or will he choose to make it his home?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I was searching for myself. I had been wandering all around - lost and discovering. Of climax of my story and the top of the world - I thought I _am. _

And yes, that was just _what I thought._

Because you came. I lost everything.

Or rather - I realized that I never even ever had anything.

I was empty.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_I am named, jerk; Casanova; lady killer and the bisexual pervert._

_I am named after lust, disaster and perfection._

_I am Oikawa Tooru._

_The Despicable Great King._

* * *

**SCHOOL YEAR 2015**

"So... when are you planning to get serious?"

"I am serious though, serious about finding the real one."

"Heh.

That's why you flaunt on everyone who looked at you?

...and this time, once again, a male. Are you for real, Oikawa?"

"Hm,

what is it? Jealous? Yanno, I'll be fine with you too, Iwa-chan. Just give me a word."

"Dammit! No, you dont! Just... If you catch a disease, it'll be troublesome... or something like that."

"Pft! My, don't worry. I am clean, I used to get secret check ups every once in a while, just so you know. Wanna see it?"

"Oikawa!"

_"Hahahahaha!~ _well, it's pretty sad though. Taking lunch break with a friend rather than my cutey boyfriend. _Ah~ _curses to his sensei making him do loads of work."

"Well, you boyfriend_ed _or rather, flirted a class representative."

"It can't be help. He asked for the very me."

This is an everyday scene. Me and Iwaizumi on the rooftop, talking about nonsense and shits. Apparantly, my relationships only lasts a day, two or three - one week would be enough to name it love, I say. And, for the current, the longest relationship I have was with this bastard of my best friend, Iwaizumi. We're 'it is, what it is' so no malice and shattering hearts or those petty things. The boundary is very well clear, and whatever, I don't mind anyways.

...

I was walking my way down to the locker room to put my varsity for the volleyball club- since I decided to attend once again, finally. I saw my cute boyfriend leaning on door of the locker room, waiting well, obviously for me.

He stood straight when he saw me, straightened his polo and then stared to me.

"Uhm, Oikawa-san, can we talk?" He brushed his right hand to his left arm as if he's getting cold.

I probably could guess what would you be saying, boy. But for formality's sake, hell with it, let's talk.

"Hmmm~

Come on in. There's sure no one inside anymore, since I know I'm late." Oh well, what's new?

I opened the door and welcomed him in, I let him wait for me a bit to change clothes before we get down to business- though clothes would be unnecessary later. He sat there on a stool, quietly, or rather, impatiently. If he was having a hard time, then let me handle this boy.

So, I stood infront of him. I looked down at him and he looked up at me, stunned. I put my hand on my waist and leaned lazily. I smirked at his troubled face as he struggle to compose words to say.

How 'bout leave it to me then?

"So... Sex or breakup?" It's actually, sex then breakup.

That day, I didn't attend the practice, once and again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey, Oikawa. You didn't came again yesterday, and the locker room was fucking full of foul stench! Don't you have any decency in you?"

"Heh~

but I am decent enough not to let anyone see or know it," but you.

"No. You're a shameless, reckless idiot." Oh, I should add that to my names.

"It's over, you know? So, shut up."

"Again."

"Man, he said he's too busy. He does seems like a student of moral, how very cute. Let's not destroy his future then." Correction: Let _me _not destroy his future.

"That's very considerate of you, Oikawa. Saracstically." You could also say, ironically, Iwa-chan.

"But of course, to think I let him have a taste of me. I am indeed a good person."

"If you're labeled as a good one, this world must be hell."

"Sure, coz I am hot."

"Man, someday I swear, you'll be the one doing the chasing." Now, that's quite troublesome, yes?

"I'll look forward to it then,"

"Hey, Iwa-chan, are you sure you won't be chasing me then?" of course, he's not.

"I have standards, Oikawa."

"My, that's high coming from a worry-wart like you, eh?"

_But we can never be sure._

* * *

"Hey, have you heard?"

"What? About that freshman? Yes!"

"Yeah, he's quite a talent. I mean, very."

"Yes! I heard lots of seniors are impressed to him."

"But, he's quite the introvert, don't you think?"

"It's fine you know? He's handsome so it doesn't matter."

"You're right about that."

"They're going to have a real try out tomorrow. Let's watch!"

"Watch and cheer!"

And there heard a lot of screeching noises of fangirls everywhere. I couldn't say if it was nice or pathetic to be that simple.

"Oikawa-san, I... Can we talk after class?" I looked head to toe to the girl infront of me - red and flushed, fourth year based on her tie's color.

"Sure thing dear... Senpai?" she almost melted to my reply.

"Thank you. P-please see me at the back gate... See you." Then she bowed and of her loose buttons on top, her cleavage was shown.

That girl with a very toned body approached me. Pretty face, healthy busts, nice legs, perfect curves.

I knew it, I am really a man of thrills.

...

"Oikawa san...this is too sudden." she protested obviously not meaning it, squeezing her hands tight on my shoulders. Girl, you're more than willing.

It's been a while, a week or two I guess? Since the last time I came here - a cheep motel enough for mere students to afford. Well, I was here since a certain Iwa-chan momma said I should have some decency. I could go with it in an empty classroom. This was a waste of money.

"We're going to do this anyways, so why not now...time's special, ne? Senpai..." I whispered it in her ears then brushed my lips down slowly to her nape. Girls tend to be weak when called honorifics in this kind of manner. It was my experience speaking, of course. And then she trembled, almost offered her soul to me.

It's beautiful. Seeing these people adoring such me, desperately writh under my command.

I am certainly contemptible


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"You're contemptible."

"Thank you. I just thought like that last night."

"Don't take it as a compliment, dammit. By the way, what's with that cute lunch box?"

"Oh, sorry for that. I won't be having lunch with you anymore. _Bleeh~"_

"Heh. Give it one or two days, and you'll come back to me. You'll always will." That's very gay, yanno?

"That shows how much I love you then." Then we laugh obviously not fucking serious to the words we're saying. Not minding whatever... that - I suppose, but I saw a sharp glint in his eyes... Eyes of a worried bestfriend who knew me and my whole story since when. No, it wasn't mushy, cheezy shit. This may sound funny, but he's a mother to me. But he's babying me too much.

"So...how's she - or he? dammit, I don't even know what pronoun to use." Well, that's funny.

"She got that fucking body man. Lucky of me." I said remembering how wet we were last night.

"Well, you are. You always thought you are."

"I suppose you're right...oh, she's here." The girl wave inviting me out. I stopped and whispered to him something before I go to her. "She...may look innocent, but she's fucking loose." He looked at me with disgust.

"Maybe you are the reason?" He accused.

"Oh no man, there been more than five times the seldom before me, I guess."

"You're a horrible judge, Oikawa." He said.

It's not like I am one to talk, no? I'd also been with too many.

"I know that. _Haha. _See you later." I waved goodbye to my bestfriend as I walked down to my girl.

"Yo Oikawa-kun! It's been a while since you came here." A team mate sarcastically greeted me obvioulsy annoyed that I had been skipping practice - always.

"Oh, I missed you Captain~" I flashed a wide smile as I stretched my hand up and wave. Of course he'd be annoyed, anyone would be if in his position. He'd be retiring soon, so he must be feeling the pressure and sadness. That's petty.

"So you think this is funny?" Suddenly Captain was big as giant and grim in front of me. Oh noes.

"Hey now, Captain... I especially came today because I was forced - I mean, told I must so..." I walled my hands defense against this titan.

"Dammit Oikawa. If it wasn't for your talent, I probably kicked you out long ago." So he said.

"But you didn't, ne, Captain? I must be thankful for that." I flashed my very cute smile that just made him annoyed more.

"Volleyball is the only thing you're good at." That's a harsh remark, it didn't even hurt my heart, I know that well myself.

"Oh...but I'm certain, I'm good at bed too."

_He didn't even need to say that._

"I don't fucking care about that! Now go and warm up. We'll be introducing new members later and... I'll assign the new Captain...and if you keep on skipping practice, we might find a setter better than you."

_I'm no good. I know that better than anyone._

"Oh, really? That would be thrilling captain."

_I know nothing but...playing._

...

"So that's the infamous freshman, Kageyama Tobio, yes?" I asked who would be but Iwaizumi. We were watching the freshmen making the try out, some were quite, and this one's a sure deal.

"Yeah. That's him, I've heard he aims to be a setter."

"Well, he got the skills...look, it's so natural." I judged the Kageyama-kun as I watched him show off what he got. He was still raw...yet, it's there. His intense focus was there. That seriousness, I hadn't seen one like that before.

"Be careful, you might be replaced, to think you're a sneaky bastard."

"If he's better than me -that, I could see he is but not yet, then I'd be more willing to offer my place."

"You know Oikawa... I was thinking 'bout this for a while... but you're a human in terms of Volleyball." Oh, first time I'd heard it. I usually don't know how to converse like this, so I shut my eyes to the setter-wannabe-kun and...

"That kid sure got the talent." I stood up, planning to approach the kid about the volleyball at the same time, I want him look and notice me like everyone else. So I stepped in the court.

"Kageyama Tobio right?" He was about to raise his arms for another spike but was stopped. "I've heard you wanted to be a setter? I am Oikawa Tooru, the official setter of Aoba Johsai." And I offered my hand for a shake hand.

"Y-yeah..." He then, held my hand lightly and shook it just like a wind passed by and politely turned his back. My, was that a shy boy? That's cute.

Hmmm...

First, I needed him to know I exist.

Kageyama Tobio, such an interesting fellow, yeah?

* * *

A/N: Yo. So I messed up, I wrote the fic on impulse that's why the story's not so accurate to the anime, but whatever this is a _fanfic_ , basically, the setting goes, Kageyama's freshman- of course and my Oikawa baby is a third year in Aoba Johsai, I actually want to make it Kitagawa Daichii – as a high school but... I love Aoba Johsai (and Oikawa of course ) so that is why. (And yet, it still took long to update chapters. _Sooooorry_.)

I'll appreciate feedbacks. Thank you. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Tobio-chan~."

"C-captain Oikawa." Yes, I was appointed as the new captain. It was a hassle I say, so I refused but...hell that Captain Takeshi managing to push a pressure on me. To think that I would bear the utmost responsibility for being the team's leader and that my time to fool around would be snatched by my assigned burden, since it's compulsary in my role to be here. This sure is bothersome.

"So, how was your training?" Well, at least I found an interesting game here.

"Ah, it's going well."

"You know Tobio-chan, your serve is excellent, however you're weak in receiving..." I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned a little bit to whisper. "I'll give you a tip, don't lose your sight on the ball when it's coming on our side."

"Thank you for the advice capt-" I cut him off and raise one finger for my point.

"One thing, don't call me Captain, Tobio-chan. That is too much of an honor..."

"Call me Tooru, Okay?" I gave my usual smile matching my very cute closed eyes and did my favorite hand gesture. ( An 'o' and three.)

"...okay." Such a silent answer Tobio-chan.

"Hmm...okay what?" Call me my name, boy.

"T-t...tooru...san... _Erm... _senpai." That was so fucking adorable. He, for a moment, blushed like it was his first time to call someone by the given name.

_"Hahahaha~ _Don't be so shy! You can rely on me, yanno?" I jokingly slapped his back as I took the ball on his hand for the practice game was about to start.

I was about to head out on my position when he made a request.

"Uhm... Senpai... I, want to be a setter too...so, would you-" I got what he meant.

"Sure dear...first, watch me play...and we'll talk bout it later." I winked him bye so that we could start the game.

Anyways, today we're having a practice match against the Karasuno High. I decided to make our official players take the match so our new members could observe how our team plays. So that made me the setter and Iwa-chan's my ace... and the rest are minor characters.

...

I admit, we had a hard time with the Karasuno. I did not expect that since the school wasn't really on the track for two years, I guess. However, they got geniuses on their team. Especially that shrimp one there. Sooner or later, trainings and determination, I could see, they would be dangerous.

But not today. We defeated them , three sets of five and it was really quite a game.

"So how was it?" I sat beside Tobio who handed me a towel.

"It was...intense." Was all he commented. I can hardly blame him for lack of words to say about the game, it was really a deal that's it. I chuckled to that.

"It really was...imagine how much more if it is really on the tournament, right?"

"It...will definitely be..." I was wondering...

"Kageyama kun, why don't you look at me when we're talking?" I can't tell if you're being shy or awkward.

"T-thats..." He tried to look at me yet looked away anyways.

"Am I intimidating you?" I asked a matter of fact to most strangers I encountered.

"No!" Oh, he looked, not on me, but on my eyes, straight forward and true. "That wasn't... I mean..." He looked down and scratched the back of his head and seemed like searching for words.

"Then what?" I asked and the tone of my voice betrayed me - of how much I am curious of him and my smile showed all of it.

"It's just that... I admire how you play and you're an amazing setter." I didn't understand a single word he said while he was making a gazing contest on his shoes.

"Yanno, Tobio-chan, you're eating your words. I didn't catch up a single thing. C'mon! Tell me~" I poked him on his cheek indicating a lighter atmosphere so he wouldn't feel pressure or what so.

He held my hand to remove it on his face and put it down on my place. He sighed then he looked at me, straight body and refined voice...then he said.

"I idolized you, senpai." Is that it?

"Oh." It's a mind blown thing.

His face then shaded light red. I responded a smile and I headlocked him in my arms.

_This feeling._

"My, my, you're such a cute boy Tobio-chan~ If I'm you're idol, shouldn't you try to get close to me, instead?" Why do I get this feel that I want to laugh damn loud?

"It's because you approached me first, that I lost my chance." He said then he freed himself on my arms and again, scratched his back neck.

_What is this?_

"So that's why you're being timid and shy?" I piched his cheek and..."C'mon, no need for that anymore~ let's be _cloooose _to each other. Promise, I'll be a very nice senpai!~"

"Ouch!- ouch!" Oops! You're so cute that I pinched too hard.

"Oi! Oikawa you idiot! Don't bully your kouhai!" Oh, Iwa-chan's on action. I'd be scolded again.

So I looked at Kageyama and fakingly whisper...

"I've got to go now Tobio-chan. Iwa-momma is coming to pick me." I made it loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear. Kageyama made a reaction I haven't seen yet before. He let out a small laugh.

"Bye then, senpai. See you tomorrow!" He waved me goodbye as I walked through Iwa-chan just to receive a hit in the head from him.

_Kageyama Tobio. Who are you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"So, you're taking lunch break with me again."

"Yeah. This isn't new though."

"Aren't you getting tired of this? Oikawa?" Here he goes again with his worries.

"You know what Iwa-chan, you're best suitable to be my mother." His face retracted as if it was a sensitive topic. It wasn't though, it's him that always is.

"So, single for the reason?" He cleared his throat before asking that, as if I'd ran out of reasons.

"I trashed her. Well, I wouldn't if she wasn't that loose..." actually that's not it. "and...you know, I am the Captain now, I'll be busy or something like that..." I said, couldn't figure out what word to supply anymore.

"That's a pretty new reason, eh?" He commented as he rubbed his hand on his chin.

"Yeah, she's the most lo-"

"Will you stop saying that? That wasn't what I meant... You know...we, you don't know her story or what so...it's just that... Recently, there was a rape victim in school...gang rape, so..." _Ooops._

"Ah, is that so? Okay then, what is?" It doesn't really matter. Not like the girl had a big part of me.

"That you'll be busy, not for your fuck sake's love game...but something decent."

"Well, I wouldn't be, and I don't want to be. If only that damn Takeshi chosen you instead of me, you're obviously a better choice than me."

"But he did choose you. That means, you're worthy here, Oikawa."

"Or you two just planned this so I'd be stopped from my game?" It was just hunch, however...

"Idiot! Do you think he's willing to leave his team to you just for that reason? No, he saw something on you. Just like he said to me, you're a reliable man inside the court. You might not noticed it by yourself, but I agree to him. For years now, this is the only thing you have been taking seriously."

"If I'm taking this seriously, I wouldn't skip casually."

"You should see your eyes when you're holding the ball Oikawa. You never looked that way to anyone but the volleyball."

"Oh, is that so? Too bad then, it's impossible to see my own eyes there."

You know what, Iwa-chan, I certainly despise this kind of conversation

Not like I could say it to you though, my dear Iwa-momma.

* * *

"'Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Heh?! It's been going on recently!"

"Ah! The thing about Oikawa-san?"

"Yes, yes. He's been single for a while now. That's really a shock."

"Well it can't be help. He seems busy in volleyball club now."

"Right. Who would've thought he'd be the captain right?"

"Well, he's totally different when he's inside the court. He's really good in playing. Yanno?"

"Hm~ playing in all manners. _Hihihi~"_

_"Hihihi~"_

It never fail to amaze me how rumors spread faster than light... And it would never fail to wonder me how they could talk about this gossip shits in broad daylight and the topic was right before their sight.

Ah, women.

"Oikawa-san." A boy from a classroom came out to approach me. A very cute little boy.

"Oh, Tobio-chan~ why?"

"Uhm... Oikawa san, I'm afraid I can't attend practice later... I've got some family errand..."

"That, I wouldn't allow."

"Eh?" oh, he seemed shock but I'm just kidding.

"You're back approaching me Oikawa...why is that? I'm sulking here."

"Uh...that... I think it may sound offensive if I call you by name, and we're not that familiar ... I mean~"

"Oh c'mon! Is this your first time calling someone by n-"

"Aside from my relatives... Yeah...that is why..."

"Oh." That, made me unreasonably happy. "It's a pleasure then...Tobio chaaan~ c'mon you should get used to it. I call you by first name anyways." Then I pat his head only to know how soft and silky his hair is.

Man, I want those hairs be combed between my fingers.

"It's alright then. I was just joking. Sure you're excuse today. But promise you'll make it up next time...okay?"

"Thank you! Oi- Tooru-san." Now, now... That's how I like it, smile boy. That is.

And just so you know, I skipped lots of practice without even giving notice to the captain.

Come to think of it, I really did gave Takeshi a hard time, eh?

Tobio chan, you're being a very good boy to this deliquent captain.

I want to crush you so bad that you'd feel pleasure instead.

...

"That's a very deep sigh, Captain Oikawa."

"Well don't call me that, Iwa-momma."

"It's the first time I've seen you this bored since you became the captain, eh? I wonder why?" but you already know, don't you?

"I'm surprised you don't know why, I'm pretty sure you'd know." He chuckled to that. We're on a short break after a round of practice, and since, I couldn't get to the proper mood, I had been a little out of it earlier. I never expected that Kageyama's absence would affect me somehow.

"So you've really taken a liking to that boy then?" Have you ever been wrong, Iwa chan?

"Not really in that kind of matter, Iwa chan. But he sure is interesting, don't you think?"

"Well, every part of him shouts mystery. He's quiet but he doesnt really looked like shy." wow, what a splendid description. Iwaizumi.

"Certainly. That is why, I want to make him my discovery." I heard him smirked to my answer. What's up to you, Iwa chan?

"Remember when I told you that you'd be the one chasing instead? I never thought it will happen this sudden."

"Heh. Like I'd remember petty talks like that...

...and also, it don't seem that I'm the chaser here, if you could only see how that boy wags his tail to me..."

"Well then, Oikawa... If you say so..."

"...I'll tell you, the first stage will always be in denial." Then he stood and walked out giggling like some villain.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

But, you are wrong here, Iwa chan. The chase won't even be needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Kageyama Tobio is such a delicate thing._

There's a transferee in Kageyama's class and happened to join the volleyball club.

There's a transferee in Kageyama's class... And hell on earth, why are they so close?

"My, never thought the great Prince Oikawa would get jealous." I watched Tobio-chan from the window of our room, laugh to tears down there on the field, in a bench while talking to that transferee-kun who passed a memberhip form to the club yesterday.

...and here, I, happened to be cleaning the room as punishment for sleeping in class, with Iwa-chan to watch me suffer.

Oh well.

"Shut up. Who're you? And please, I'm a King not a prince." Could I deny that I'm in a bad mood?

"I'm the last person you'll forget when you'd have amnesia." He moved the chair next to me then sat there.

"You were, I supposed... But not anymore, Iwa-chan..." I looked at him and there a pain sharped in his eyes.

Why?

"So, you're finally serious about that boy, eh?" He leaned his elbow on the desk and then placed his chin on his palm. "I'm glad...and good-luck."

"You're being sentimental Iwa-chan, stop that." I, once again, flashed my very cute smile matching closed eyes and clapped my hands on one. First, I was doing that on purpose, but I think it's turning to be a mannerism.

"Well, your momma can't help it when you're finally settling... Or something like that." I chuckled to see his reaction, to the term 'momma', to the joke he tried to deliver but failed.

You looked so sorrowful, Iwaizumi.

"Why then?" I turned around and faced him. Let's get down to business.

"Why what? Do you neeed a reason?" He looked flustered as I looked him in his eyes, I could see him struggling not to break the stare, because if he did...he knew I'd know he'd be lying.

"So, there is particular reason?" I leaned my arms on his desk and moved a little closer to reduce the gap on us.

"The hell you're saying, Oikawa?"

"The hell I'm saying? I-wa-i-zu-mi?" I tilt a little to the left as I dug my stare deeper on him.

"W-what?!" There, he finally lost the battle of glaring.

"Listen here, Iwa-chan," I tapped two fingers on the table.

"...are there something, you're not telling me?"

"Oikawa." His shoulders lumped down, his eyes bowed down and his mouth don't know what to do. He looked at me like he was being helpless...he looked at me like he was different.

He looked at me like I have never known him.

I know this...

"My, Iwa-chan~" I couldn't suppress my smile as I realized.

I stand a little and bowed a little lower then held his cheek as I directed his face to look up on me.

His eyes said he couldn't comprehend a thing.

So...

I closed our gaps by pasting my forehead to his, and then clinch a little 'til I reached his lips.

So this _is_ why, Iwa-chan? Understood then.

...

Soft. Tender. Innocent. I believe this was the first time Iwaizumi's mouth been touched. I know he knew only few of this thing. I could feel him struggling to learn what he should do. I could feel him inside his mouth trembling. I could feel his tongue flicker to follow my move. I could feel him melting, breaking.

Then he finally gather the strength to force me out.

"Fuck." was the first thing he said as he stand on his feet, the back of his hand on his lips, his cheeks flushed dark shade of red.

I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe a force of habit or shit. I stood up and closed the curtain, walked through the door and locked it, turned the lights off as the dim of afternoon slowly showing. Then I dragged him on a free corner and pinned him on the wall behind him.

"What a compliment, dear." My, I'm bullying my very best friend.

"What are you doing Oikawa?" I never thought I'd look at him this close, I could say this is the first time I really looked in his eyes - or should I say, this is the first time I've really seen him for real.

"My, don't cry." I wiped the little teardrop that almost escaped from him as I leaned my body very, _very_ near him.

"Shit Oikawa." He directed his face on the right side when I brought mine closer to him. He's shaking and his fists were tight closed indicating he was really, very, nervous. My, I could really see right through him when he was this close , in between my arms, helpless cat with a wall behind.

"...but I'm making this easy for you, don't you think? _Iwa-_chan~" I brought his face infront by grasping his chin, I caressed my thumb on his lower lip as I felt him terrified to what the hell I was doing.

"You are fucking horrible." He looked at me with anger and want in his eyes. The two contradicting thing called madness and desire. The hate and love that me, playing him, and he, begging for it.

"You need this anyways, right?" I whispered this in his ear and then I brushed my lips in his cheek to his mouth once again. My thumb on his lower lip kept his little mouth open for me to enter soothingly. His hands were on my shoulders grasping and crumpling it hard, as if the pain would make me stop. He managed to break the kiss by bitting my lip. I licked the little blood that he managed to release from me.

"My, Iwa-"

In seconds, I was on the floor, fell down because of a solid punch on the right cheek. I looked up and saw Iwaizumi raging with fire. I thought he was faking his resistance to me, but my, I guess, he's serious.

"I'm giving you my best, Iwaizumi." I fixed my position on the floor.

"So this is how you do it with everyone." He stand there still, and his fist's always ready for another punch.

_"Hm~ _You are very right there." I winked at him and he gritted his teeth, annoyed maybe, because it looked like I wasnt taking this seriously.

"You move really, pretty fast."

"Well I guess, it's a force of habit or...my second nature maybe?" I am very bashful man.

"Sex is your habit. You really are terrible." I chuckled.

"You sure have many hate words on your pocket, eh?"

"Not enough to describe you."

Well, to do this to my only best friend. Sure there's no enough hate words to describe me.

"I supposed, I am really that scattered then." Let's bash me together Iwa-chan.

"Listen here, Oika-"

"I am looking for a fuck buddy, yanno? Been thinking 'bout it for a while now... You said it yourself, I need to be careful, so I decided to settle to one instead of one person per day right?

...so, can you be that person?"

Water started falling from his eyes as his lips slowly cracking painful sounds from inside.

"How could you do this? I bet you already realized that I hav-"

"and yes, that is why I'm doing this." I raised a hand as if offering a deal.

I never thought the next thing to happen. He moved down and pushed me flat on the floor making me locked between his legs, hands on my neck, tears falling from his eyes to my face.

"If you don't like the idea, just say it so and I will be sorry. Just so you know, I am offering you a good deal." I removed his hands on my neck that was obviously no intent to choke me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have a thing for me, right?"

"... and if I deny?" I smiled to his answer.

"Darling, it would be a lie."

"I'll ask again." He settled to sit fine above me. Man, this is hard. "Why are you doing this?" He looked far away on a side, as the shadows hid the glim in his eyes. I put my arm on my forehead before I answered very quietly.

"So that you could take advantage of me. Who knows, your feelings might reach me someday."

Will it ever happen?

He bent low on my face, as he painfully accept my hostile deal.

"Oikawa..."

Then there's a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_It would be safer this way._

_..._

"It wont hurt." I promised.

"and if it does?" Dear, I thought you know I'm very talented to this.

_"Hm~ _Fine, if it does, you can put yours to me then. Not like I mind, yanno?"

"Sure you don't, I'm expected to assume, your ass's no more virgin."

"My, Iwa-chan, how very well you know me indeed? I'm telling you though, I'd only done that to very selected special people."

_"Pft. _So you have numbers who had been there huh? Honestly Oikawa, you can still surprise me."

"Come to think of it, how 'bout you top instead? I'm gonna make you do it anyways."

He went dumbfounded. His expression was funny enough, I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"_Ooops. _I never thought you really want the momma role, _Iwa-momma._" I whispered, my eyes on his lips, his legs on my knees, hands on his cheeks.

"I-idiot! Not that!" Oh, such a pretty sighting there, flushed bestfriend. He put his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me to create a very little space between us. I grabbed his left arm and kissed his wrist, tongue licking a little bit then, fingers, one then two, then the middle finger -sucking it.

I felt him shiver.

"Then what is? Iwa-chan." He retrieved his hand that was on my mouth and put it to his chest as if it's an enough defense.

"Well, fuck. I have no idea what the hell to do. How do you expect me too-"

"Shall I teach you then?" I shut his mouth with mine and began the lesson, making sure he'd understand deliberately.

* * *

"My hips are killing me." He complained as he took the painkiller tablet.

"Backache due to overwork is a shameless excuse, eh?" I said.

We're in the infirmary because Iwa-momma got pregnant. No, I meant - as he said, his hips were killing him. And as his captain, it's my duty to take care of my teammates, or actually, because I am the father of Iwa-momma's child. Well, can't help it, I am partly - no, wholly to blame of his pain. We'd been on it for four nights straight, and yes, I managed to create a bitch hole on him.

"Shameless is high, coming from you Oikawa, eh. Just who do you think is the reason for this huh?" He sat slowly in the bed with his hand carefuly supporting his back like an old woman.

"My, I have to take the responsibilty." I put my hand on my forehead like a problematic teacher to a student and then looked at him leaned his hands on the bed and positioned a little bit diagonal. I could see, he's trying to relax his body without lying on the bed coz it would be just painful when he'd stand up. He breath rather deep than usual and then looked up to me as if saying, it was really my fault.

My, can't help it. You know?

"Yeah, you really should." and so he said.

"So what should I do?"

"Go back to the gym, leave me alone, let me rest." and he's shooing me away.

"Will it relieve you?"

"Well, yeah, sure. At the very least."

"But I don't want to go back there yet, Iwa-chan."

"And why the hell?"

"Because you're here." His eyes that were closed - as if resting, opened very fast when I said the sentence. The clumsy atmosphere went back to quiete silence just like that day.

"Damn, Oikawa. Don't get my hopes up." I almost forgot, it's a one sided part of him. I got too much engrossed playing with him.

"So-sorr-"

"Don't be sorry!" He's...

"But you're angry."

"Well of course I am! Oh, just shut up and leave. Please?" How about no, I won't leave?

"My, don't get angry or you'll be stressed Iwa-chan. How about I do this then?"

The door's not locked, however we're on a closed curtain one, two beds apart from the entrance. The sound of air rustling the trees coming from the window, softly witnessing the two of us.

Him, sitting on the bed that had been used by who knows how many unknown ill souls before, and I, on my knees on the floor, kneeling before him as if praying for a sin. I started unbuckling his belt, the button, the zipper, like a chain being unlocked to free a prison. Then I devoured him so very casual, like this event's a usual.

"Hey, Oikawa, do you have any idea where we are?" He protested as he pulled my hair to stop me, as if I would.

_"Hm. _I've done this before, never gotten myself caught yet, yanno?" I went back to eat and his legs moved as if to crunch me in between, but he stopped himself.

"That doen't make me feel special." He murmured as if he didn't intend to say it loud, I heard it anyways.

"I was the one having the blow job, though. Unlike now."

"That's not that issue."

"But it would be painful for you if I leave you alive like this." I held his twitching buddy like a stick to point at him, and there, he turned red.

"S-stop that!" He's trying to remove my hand on his, but ended up touching himself anyways, so... awkward. I laughed a little.

"Dear, how 'bout, after I make you come and then I'll leave?"

"As if I have a choice." He muttered.

_"Hm... _Well then, _itadakimasu~"_

I dug in, and his cute pulsing inside my mouth made my effort go no waste. His struggle to suppress his voice by the wanted unwanted sensation he's feeling made me want to work even harder.

It's fine like this. Giving my bestfriend the best mouth job he could ever have.

I have to return the favor, after all.

"Oika...wa, get your mouth...out." He's starting to bend and his hand on my hair began gripping it hard as if suppressing something that should not spill.

"No." I answered with a who knows what kind of voice while he's still on my mouth. Well, I wonder how this taste. Then, after a few strokes, a second or two.

"..."

Then, there was a sound of a door opened.

"Tooru-san! The coach is... Eh? Where are they?" That's Tobio-chan's voice.

Good thing for a wrong timing that I had finished him. I stood up and get the handkerchief on my pocket and instantly wiped my mouth clean. I'd make sure to garggle later. Iwa-chan, on the otherhand, quickly move and laid on the bed, facing the wall and covered himself with a blanket, I could feel his hips cracking, metaphorically, for his sudden movement. Man, that must be painful.

"Here, Tobio-chan." I opened the curtain and found him peeping to a bed section that the curtain was also closed.

"Ah, there you are, Tooru-san, uhm... The coach is looking for you. He said he has to tell you something." The innocence on Tobio-chan's voice made me clear my throat before I answer.

"Is that so? Thank you for telling."

"Ah! Is Iwaizumi-san fine now?" He said as he peep on Iwa-chan covered in sheet, or hiding, rather.

"Yeah, I just scolded him for overworking himself. He's fast asleep now though. Seemed like my voice sounds like melody, yes?" I laughed, my, I wonder what kind of reaction Iwaizumi's making after hearing this.

"I see. Hey, Tooru-san, you should not scold a sick person." He sniffed a little, that made me flinched a little. I wonder...

"Is that so? My bad then. Should we head back now?"

"Yeah."

Did my mouth smell?

...

After talking to the coach about the upcoming competition, I went back to the locker room to get my things up planning to check Iwa-chan on the clinic and see him way home. I checked my phone and then there was a text.

_Fr: Iwa-chan_

_Sub: First name_

_Msg: 'Tooru-san' 'Tobio-chan' eh?_

I smiled. My, Iwa-chan, you're getting... Clingy. I tapped my phone and replied.

_Re: To: Iwa-chan_

_Sub: Jealousy_

_Msg: My, Iwa-chan, you know I call everyone like this. ;)_

_Fr: Iwa-chan_

_Msg: and you made him call you like that?_

I smiled and then replied like this: _Yes, and so. Is there a problem with that? You can also address me like that if you're being envious. Haha. Anyways, I'll see you in clinic._

I turned left on the hallway heading to the infirmary. Then...

_Fr: Iwa-chan_

_Sub: Tooru shits_

_Msg: Like hell I'm envious._

But you are, Iwa-chan. That's why you're being immature.

I closed my phone and put it to my pocket when I reached the infirmary. I opened the door and found out he was not there. So, I wasted my time, and here I am, looking forward to tease him about earlier. Of course, somewhat worried about his body too. What if his system give in, no?

To think that I finally thought that I should see him home some times. Man, resolve can be wasted sometimes.

* * *

As I went out of the building, I saw two cute figures standing before the front gate, talking.

"_Oi~ _Iwa-chan! I thought you left me already. Tobio-chan, you're here too?" I called them out and walked through their spot.

"Ah, yeah... To... er... Oika- I mean, senpai..." Hm, what did you do to this kid, Iwaizumi?

"_Heh~ _I wondewr what you two are talking, could it be a surprise for me?" Tobio-chan's eyes looked away, Iwa-chan's turned sharp.

Man, I think I know now.

"Of course I'm still here. Aren't we gong home together?" Then he chuckled. "And, what surprises? Don't be too full of yourself Oikawa, you idiot. Kageyama-kun just asked me somehting."

I see...

"Oh. Is that so? Okay then. Let's go?" I positioned my hand as if ushering these young masters out of the castle.\

"That's disgusting, Oikawa. Stop it." He removed my hands on its post and turned to Tobio-chan "We'll be heading first Kageyama-kun."

"See you tomorrow, Tobio-chabn~"

"Yeah... see you tomorrow..."

And so we head out of his sight.

* * *

_A/N: Gaaaah!~ It has been soooo long. I am sorry for not updating. College shits happened. So, to compensate I posted 3 chapters~ YAY! I missed Oikawa so much _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

We silently walked upon the street we have known since, the surrounding was enveloping by colours of a sun - setting down. I looked at Iwa-chan on my right side that has been looking satisfied and well recovered from his injury. I sighed, looked up and held my hands on the back of my neck.

"Where does that long sigh came from, eh?" He asked.

_"Hm~ _Let's see... I'm a little bit sad."

"And why is that?"

"The cute Tobio-chan might not call me Tohru-san anymore. _Ah~ _that's so frustrating."

"How could you say so?" You're asking me, really?

"How indeed? I wonder."

"Say, Iwa-chan." I continued, "Stay over tonight in my house."

"What?! As you can see, I'm still recovering. So no. Please give me a break."

He turned around and was about to walk away but I grabbed and gripped his hand and dragged him to an ally. I pinned him on a wall in between my arms, and his thigh I secured to be in my middle, and made sure he had no way to get out. He looked so alarmed and scared, well I can't blame him, and I actually don't know what I'm turning into this time.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, frightened and nervous. He was protecting himself from the danger I was about to give by keeping a gap between us using his arms.

"Well? What's wrong?" I removed the bridge between and bent a little down closer to his face, "I'm angry." then I aim his mouth with mine, squeezing our lips as if I want him to drain.

Yes, I don't have any idea, but somehow I just really want to twist this guy on me that I almost forgot how to breath in between this kiss. And I could say the same thing to Iwa-chan that looked like I am sucking all his air. My head's going fuzzy, all inside this dim ally, and I feel something wrenching in my chest and I can't really quite figure, but one thing: I am definitely angry, that as to unconscious violence, I have bitten his lip.

_"Ah!_~"

That stopped me and brought me to reality.

I was looking at him, no staring, throwing daggers at him and he was shaking vigorously "Oi...ka..wa... C-calm d-down... Really... Just..." and then he broke down, collapsed at the floor as if a kid trying to hide himself from his sins, he covered his face and,

"I'm sorry." he tried not to crack his voice.

...

I banged the door locked and assure that no hell can open it. I threw him on the sheets as if it would save him from drowning. I hastily climbed on him and ripped his shirt out so that there would be no bother anymore. I witnessed buttons flying and skin turned red from the force I released.

My hands traveled its way to his waist to eliminate his pants as if it's an enemy "Wait. Oikawa! Fuck. _Ah~" _

"Saying that even when you're fucking rock hard, huh?" I licked my lips as I looked under him like a cruel king ruling him.

"Please... stop..." He plead, almost crying.

"Stop you say?" I pulled my neck tie out and make knots of it in his hands that had been fighting me since.

Like hell I'll stop.

"This... what... Oi-ka ..." I ssuccessfully tied his hands now, but somehow, it's not enough.

I picked the belt laying down on the bed and linked it to his tied hands and onto the corner of the bed and so... I locked him, as if a kidnap victim.

"This... hurts..."

"Oh shut up." I whispered as I leaned down on him, "my dear Iwa-chan."

I pushed myself through him - no preparations actually, I admit - harshly enough, that I wouldn't be shocked if he bleed. My body convulsed excited - mad, and I rammed unto him as if I am doing a torture...well I am, in sorts of different way though.

I know Iwaizumi more than I know myself well. And I know very well that he talked to Kageyama about the first shit names. I know it's a simple matter, and I am quite surprised myself why I am being like this.

This is very absurd. Well, haven't all the things I've done so?

"I can't believe this..." He muttered between his breath. "This is the first time I see you seriously angry - and you're raping me."

"Well, I'm not raping you if you're feeling pleasure to what I'm doing." I said, and then pierced deeper to him, he cried loud like a bitch.

"D.._don't! Stop... wait..." _ He protested yet anyone could see the ecstasy in his face.

"_Ah_~ ... So here..." not answering his call, I continued to move in place he plead me to stop."Know what Iwa-chan? ... " I said as I try to gain my pace. "Once you make used to it, you won't be able to turn back."

His eyes were finally sweating the tears, "You wanted me to be like this ..."

"Say, Oikawa... Will I ever reach you?" he added, "...you seem not so willing. You're not even holding out your hands... can you even be tamed? Will you let yourself be?" He paused a little before he shot his punch line...

"Have you not asked me to do so?"

A silence fell, and our heavy gasping of air toned down...

"...was tamed once, and now - again..." I closed my eyes, "and I am afraid."

"Afraid, coming from you sounds so unreal." dear, that's what makes it hard

"As I thought, you don't know everything of me..."

He smirked as if he won an argument "that kid really is something..." then he had his last words of the night and he succumbed to sleep.

I pulled out and went to the living room to gain some real air. Well, he might really be tired, exhausted, and swollen. My head hurts so much I feel it splitting. I lay down on the sofa and closed my eyes as to let the unseen wander.

Next morning, I woke up rather early than normal because, as a matter of fact, it's certainly uncomfortable to sleep at sofa; hence somehow, a blanket had kept my warm last night.

Even in the cold tragedies, Iwa-chan, like a mother, really could not leave his child alone in the storm eh?

I went to my room and found him wrapped in sheets as he stare at his ruined uniform, unknown what he should do. He looked at me, at once - not atleast seconds passed and he looked back at his shirt, and he sighed.

I walked infront of my closet and grabbed a piece of an unused boxer, well I always keep one, a shirt, a towel, and I bet his pants can be still of use, and I threw it on him.

"Please feel free to use the shower... I'll make coffee at the least..."

"T-thanks." His voice was horribly hoarse, not by the sound of a bedroom voice or what, but of someone who cried all night.

We walked together to school, side by side. It was not unusual for us going to school together, what's unusual was that, we did not speak any word to one other, nor even open mouth to mutter.

It's lunch break and since I am currently single, I should be alone with Iwa-chan at the rooftop - maybe molesting him, but of what happened, I hardly even throw a glance at him, nor did he.

I always hated coming to the cafeteria. It's always cramped and noisy of useless talks and nonsense conversations, full of curious eyes of judgmental minds, annoying fangirls who goes gung ho over me - not like I can be rude to them though, they are of use sometimes.

And what I hate the most is that, all tables are not available. I've been circling around with my tray of food on hand, trying to find a vacant table to eat and at last silence my growling stomach, but there's none.

Well, not until someone called me.

"Oikawa-san! Here."

I maneuvered my direction where the voice came from, and I saw him waving his hand, inviting me to his table.

"Oikawa-san, huh?" I said, as I placed my tray on a table and took the chair and comfort myself.

He flinched a litte, or as I could put it to word before he answered. "Well, uhm... As I thought, I couldn't get used to it... So.. _Uhmm_" he looked not into my eyes.

_"Heh~ _is that so?" I said, rubbing my chin by my fingers as if a detective on a curious case. "Well, that's fine by me."

He smiled, relieved, maybe. "Will you still teach me how to be a great setter?"

Oh, his eyes don't hide his wildest dreams.

"_Hmm, _I'm going to think about that." his lips formed an_ 'o'_ like what I said was shocking.

Crap. He's definitely cute!

I let out a small laugh and "So, you're eating alone? Got no company? Poor little loner, ne? Tobio-chan." I said, smirking.

_"Hmm..." _He finished what's on his mouth before he replied, "Says the senpai who's lost alone in the cafeteria."

I laughed at that. "You got me there!"

"Well, actually I was with Kindaiichi while ago. He left me, Kunimi called him." He explained.

"You were dumped."

Tobio-chan smiled, more or like - smirk, maybe? I can't tell, "I'm pretty sure, it's not the same way you're dumped, Oikawa-san."

"I'm afraid, I am not following you, Tobio-chan." I said then took the last bite of my lunch.

He too, were done in his food, he drank his juice first before saying, "Ain't Iwaizumi-san dumped you, today?" he giggled, "I mean, you two always come together in set, but look, Oikawa-san's all alone and lost in cafeteria..."

_This silly little kid._

Maybe he realized he's saying too much that he needed to scratch the back of his neck as he couldn't stop himself now from talking. "I, _uhm, _I'm just wondering if you two fought or what..."

"Fight, you say?" I leaned my elbow on the table and put my face on a hand that was on it, and looked lazily to the adorable creature in front of me.

I guess, I'll never get tired of this image. He amuses me. In all aspect.

"It's not like, _erm..._ It's not like I'm meddling or something...sorry." He said in an apologetic look.

"It's fine. It's not really like we have to be together, you see? So, don't be sorry." I said, and to that reply, he released a sigh as if saying 'thanks God!'

"Say, Tobio-chan..." I fixed my posture straight in the back and a hand on a table, fingers tapping, as if interrogating, "what were you two talking about yesterday? What was it you wanted to ask?"

He looked at me as if he didn't expect the question to pop up.

"Honestly," He blushed a bit, "I wanted to know more of you Oikawa-san, that... uhm..."

"Then?"

"I've heard a lot about you from Iwaizumi-san, so..."

"I bet it's horrible, yes?" He looked at me, surprised as if wondering - how did I know.

"Yes, it is horrible," oh, I see.

"...and very honourable, Oikawa-san."

Then the bell rang.

A/N: See you next chapter ;)


End file.
